pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33 cz. 12
<< Poprzednia część STOLICA, CHRYSTALIA Statek KOS-u w końcu doleciał do Chrystalii. Samej planety nie będę opisywał, no bo po co – planeta jak planeta. Atmosfera podobna do ziemskiej, grunt niebieski. Stolica Chrystalii, podobnie jak stolice innych planet, nie miała swojej nazwy - zawsze pisano po prostu "Stolica" i wszyscy wiedzieli, o co chodziPrzeważnie na planecie jest tylko jedno państwo. Oczywiście czasami na jednym globie rozwinęło się kilka rozumnych ras, które wolą żyć osobno, mimo iż w pełnych sojuszach. Ziemia jest znacznym odstępstwem od tej reguły - 5 wrogich sobie państw zamieszkałych przez przedstawicieli jednej rasy. Pałac był usytuowany w samym środku stolicy. Zbudowano go na planie koła i wyraźnie górował nad resztą miasta. Miał 5 wież – 4 na obrzeżach skierowane wzdłuż kierunków świata, a piąta, a zarazem najwyższa, idealnie na środku. Cały był zrobiony z kryształów w różnych kolorach, ale wyraźnie dominowała biel, zieleń i błękit. Jednak pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwrócili uwagę była znajoma im… niebieska budka. - Doktor? Ty... tutaj... jak... gdzie… kiedy… - Luke wyraźnie nie ogarniał sytuacji. - W największym skrócie: moja TARDIS może podróżować nie tylko przez granice przestrzeni, ale też czasu – wyjaśnił Doktor. - Czyli, że... JESTEŚ PODRÓŻNIKIEM W CZASIE? – Luke nadal nie dowierzał. - Tak – odparł bez emocji Whooves. - A ta twoja TARDIS to WEHIKUŁ CZASU? – Doktor miał właśnie to potwierdzić, ale Luke wykrzyknął – Muszę ją zobaczyć!!! – i wbiegł do TARDIS. - 3… 2… 1… - odliczał Doktor nie wiadomo do czego. - To jest większe w środku! – wykrzyknął Luke. - Czy naprawdę każdy musi to mówić? - Luke, jak już skończyłeś zwiedzać, to może zajmiemy się naszą misją? – powiedział Zheng. - Yyyy... no tak, faktycznie, lepiej już chodźmy – stwierdził Luke. – Doktorze, jak stąd wyjść? - Korytarzem do końca i na lewo. SZTAB GENERALSKI, CHRYSTALIA. Sztab znajdował się w systemie podziemnych bunkrów. Niczym się nie różniły od tych ziemskich. W środku znajdowali się członkowie KOS-u oraz przywódcy wojskowi Chrystalii - Nie ma czasu do stracenia – powiedział Kryształowiec mundurze, którego oznaczenia sugerowały generała. – Do zasilenia tarczy potrzeba 7 klejnotów. Są one porozrzucane po różnych planetach, jednak udało się wszystkie namierzyć. – wyciągnął kartkę z jakimiś zapiskami. – Kto jest waszym przywódcą? – na te słowa Rahip zrobił krok do przodu. – Dobrze, masz tu współrzędne planet oraz przybliżone lokalizacje klejnotów. Niestety, nie możemy powiedzieć, co was tam czeka. - Aha, czyli wyprawa w nieznane... Dla mnie SUPER – powiedział Hanpi Krex. - W zasadzie tak, chyba, że byście chcieli poszukać jakiś informacji o planetach, ale wątpię, by wam to cokolwiek pomogło. - To ja pójdę sprawdzić – stwierdził Luke. Wokół ręki Zheng pojawiła się poświata: - Nie mamy na to czasu – stwierdziła panda. – Lepiej lećmy już teraz. ORBITA PLANETY TROPIKA 26.03.3521, 17.06 Dawniej Tropika była kolonią cywilizacji Kasjopejan. Przeżywała szybki rozwój, ale została z niewiadomych została porzucona. Klimat planety jest ciut cieplejszy niż na Ziemi – średnie temperatury wynoszą ok. 25C. Powierzchnia ma kolor żywej zieleni i prawie cała jest porośnięta bujną roślinnością. - Steve, wyląduj gdzieś tam. – Rahip wskazał pozostałości jakiś zabudowań. Chwilę później byli na powierzchni. - Dobrze, gdzie teraz? – zapytał Gladus. - Współrzędne naszego celu to... – zaczął Zheng, ale widząc spojrzenia reszty przerwał – W tamtym kierunku. - Mamy się przedzierać przez dżunglę? Na prawdę nie można było wylądować gdzieś bliżej? - Geralt, jakbyś patrzył na mapy, to byś wiedział, że by się nie dało. Tym bardziej, że tej dżungli to jest tylko kilka metrów, a dalej znacznie rzadszy las – wyjaśnił Rahip. - Skończyliście już gadać? – zapytał się retorycznie Krex. – Nie mamy czasu na takie głupoty – spojrzał na Doktora – no, może oprócz pana podróżnika w czasie. - Słyszeliście Hanpiego... – zaczął Rody One - Wolałbym „Krex”, jeśli to nie kłopot – wszedł w słowo podróżnik. - Dobrze Hanpi. Musimy się zbierać – powiedział Spacewalker. Przedzieranie się przez dżunglę szło łatwiej, niż się spodziewali. Z drugiej strony, jak mogłoby być gorzej, skoro Gladus wycinał drogę swoimi mieczami. I tak 15 minutach przeszli przez dżunglę i mieli przez oczami wielki las. Wszystko szło gładko. Za gładko... - RRRRrrrrrr... Zabrzmiało w całej okolicy. - Powiedz ktoś, że to u niego w brzuchu. – Cerper próbował obrócić sytuację w żart. Bez skutecznie. - RRRrrrr... RRRrrr – zawtórowały głosy lasu. - Trzymajmy się razem – powiedział Rahip. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale przerwało mu pojawienie się źródła tych niepokojących dźwięków. Istota ta wyglądała jak jaszczurka, ale miała bardzo umięśnione ciało i długie tylne nogi. Chodziła na dwóch nogach, a przednie były bardzo krótkie i zakończone ostrymi pazurami. Głowa była dość mała, ale za to długa i skrywała rzędy ostrych zębów, o które nawet Altor mógłby być zazdrosny. Zaraz za nim pojawiło się całe stado. Razem było ich około 30-40. I zaczęły otaczać KOS-owców. Przypisy Następna część >> Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33